Out at Sea
by H2Ozikkiaddict
Summary: 2 years after graduation and in the first year of collage, our H2O friends have almost forgotten about there friendships. Things have changed but sometimes personalities haven't. What will happen when the gang gets kicked out of collage and they end up meeting to face new problems?
1. Kicked out - Part 1

**Out at sea**

**New story set 2 years after graduation when all our wonderful H2O just add water characters are at there first year if collage after a gal year. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review on what you think. I'm not sure when I will update next but hopefully once a month.**

**Its written by me, myself and I, H2Ozikkiaddict**

* * *

Will's Pov  
I woke up like normal with the smell of dirty clothes and underwear from last weeks hangover and half of my study books strewn a long way from me, across the floor. My bed smelt of beer; and pizza stains covered the surface.

I moaned at my alarm clock which had just woken me up and my hand rubbed my temple as the ringing was going straight to my head. I ached all over and forgot everything that happened last night.

I looked over at my sleeping room mate and he was out of it, he didn't even hear the hammering of my alarm.

I groaned yet again before my body adjusted to the bright light and noises from the corridor. I swung my legs around so I was in a sitting position and I lazily smashed the alarm clock off my bed side table. It stopped beeping.

I heard another groan but this time it wasn't me, it was the dark haired boy laying in the bed opposite me.

He curled up in a ball and scrunched up his face in last attempt to avoid the sunlight intruding the room from the window.

I pulled out some jeans from a pile on the floor and a old creased T-Shirt from the other end of the room in an overflowing basket but had another interesting discovery. A woman's clothes were here and I noticed a strange new scent in the room. A nice smell that completely contradicted the rest of the aroma's. I heard the shower turn on and my eyes widened.

At the same time, Zane awoke from hibernation and stood a few meters away from me.  
"That's Meg by the way, she slept here last night. I think she's from the collage but I don't really remember. Sorry mate" he said and patted my shoulder before groggily walking past me. He limped around as though he had slept on concrete last night although I can't say that the collage beds we were offered provided much more comfort.  
The small two bedroom room was good enough for us two boys. Me and Zane, Zane and Will.

We got along long enough to bare each other and often didn't really talk much. It was more of just a familiar face to have around the collage site. We both started Business studies when we left school, me because I was fed up of Sophie telling me to be a world champion and Zane because his dad told him to.

That was one of the only similarities that bonded the two of us together. The other reason being that we both used to have mermaid girlfriends.

After Zane finally got the girl to leave our room and he had spent a good half hour in the bathroom fixing his hair I got to get ready.

We had spent the past year here scrapping by on small amounts of food, beer and partying with very little studying time in between if we could find our books. I was always teachers pet which let Zane and I get away with a lot more than we should have gotten away with.

Zane was still the bad boy, always getting too drunk and bringing girls back from parties, drinking the most beers and gambling stupid amounts of money.

He was the irresponsible one.

* * *

It was now 8 o'clock in the morning and we headed down for breakfast with the other zombie kids who were probably hung over just like Zane. I was most of the time the only responsible one around here.

Our everyday routine started again, we waited in the breakfast line, got our £2 breakfast containing at least one grey hair from the dinner lady, an undercooked slice of bacon and a burnt piece of toast and if your lucky a half decent egg.

Tea or coffee was on offer but it was more like water that tea and the coffee was always gone before we arrived.

We sat at our usual table, 3rd from front and to the left by the window. We ate in almost silence taking in the loud surroundings of our fellow students at Hillside Collage.

Occasionally we would comment on the poorly cooked food or how the plates always had a dozen cracks in them. Other than that it was like I said before, a normal day.

The head master walked through the centre of the cafeteria and stood at the front expecting the students to be silent which of course didn't happen. Several attempts of hushing the students failed to help so he proceeded to shout at us which not many people took any notice to.

"10 students where found drunk last night vandalising the school!" The head master shouted and all the students fell silent now. Whispering was now heard, rumours that people had broken in and one saying that someone was killed at our school.  
I took no notice and just waited for the head master to continue.

"3 of them where found to be in this year and all 3 of them will be invited to my office immediately to talk about the severe consequence you will receive as a result of this." He said and one girls looked pale.

"The following students must leave the hall immediately: Cara Lindenfield, James Moore and Zane Bennet" he called.

I looked at Zane with shock across my face, which he clearly noticed. I knew he was bad but I never thought he would go as far as get himself kicked out of the school. His dad will kill him I thought.

He stood up looking down at the floor. He told me he couldn't remember the night before, what a jerk. Again whispers started and as Zane left people started to say mad things like Zane killed someone but even Zane wouldn't do that. He was just vandalising I thought.

More and more whispers continued, I couldn't take it! Once again I was going to have to save Zane's but from being in danger again. I had to get him out of this of else his dad will probably disown him, he will not get a job and will probably become homeless. As much as I really hated him, I couldn't let this happen without trying to stop it myself.  
I ran out after the head master who turned abruptly from my shouting.

"Will Benjamin, this is none of your business, please proceed to the lunch hall until your first lesson starts" he said continuing to walk at a fast pace.

Zane turned his head to look at me, he looked apologetic.

"Zane Bennet turn around!" The head master shouted. Mr Greevs was a strict man not to messed with.

"It...it wasn't his fault" I say suddenly and I swallow hard. I was about to have a great big scratch through my good boy record and teachers pet identity "I was involved too" I said lying.

I hope Zane is happy now, I'm involved too.

"Will Benjamin, I never thought in a million years you would stoop this low for popularity among your classmates. I'm highly disappointed in you, follow me to the office" he said. I let the words sink in for a moment before regretting what I had done. Stupid Bennet boy!

We walked into the office all 4 us attempting to look as sad and ashamed as possible.  
"Do you understand the seriousness of what you have done?" Mr Greevs started "you have broken the law and you have embarrassed a top collage" he continued "this is a serious matter that will have to be dealt with very severally"

"Sir...will we go to jail" Cara piped up and I could see her hand was shaking. She looked at me briefly, I felt sorry for her. She was usually a good girl but she was shy and let the other girls boss her around a lot, so she was assumed to be the bad one.

"We are not reporting you to the police Cara but because of this we have no choice but to expel you from this school. You are an embarrassment to us and an embarrassment to yourselves so we cannot accept you as our student any longer" Mr Greevs said

"What! So your just going to expel us, just like that! You can't do that" James shouted  
"James Moore, we have no choice and your records are no where near perfect so you have no excuse for getting out of this." Mr Greevs said "I will give you until the end of today to pack your things and leave the campus."

I stayed silent and so did Zane. This is the sort of moment in the movie when I try to strangely Zane for his stupidity and then we get over it but for some reason this time I don't think I'm going to forgive him this easily.

We entered our room in silence, packed out things in an hour and it was only until we stood giving in our keys and cafe card to the office we realised what a mess we had caused.

* * *

Cara and James were closely behind us and we all now stood with out suitcases on the road to which our collage was.

"I guess we start again" Cara said

"All this for nothing! Im so stupid!" James said to himself

"Don't beat yourself up about it, it's done now and we're all in this situation so stop all your moaning." Zane said

"You can't talk, I'm the one that got dragged into this" I said

"It was your choice mate, you could still be in there if you wanted" Zane spat back at me.

"Guys!" Cara shouted over us "Arguing won't help, I say we call a taxi and get home, at least that's what I'm doing with the money I have left"

We all looked at her get out her phone and call for a taxi, she took out her purse and counted the correct amount of money before confirming she had ordered 3 Taxi's for us all to go our separate ways.

Clearly Zane and I where going the same way so we shared a taxi and decide that we would work out the cost between us. While we waited we planned how we would tell our parents the news. Zane text his dad and turned off his phone as he didn't particularly want to hear the reply. I decided I would tell them in person after a quick phone call explaining briefly.

My mum wasn't too happy but I could hide away in my boat shed for a bit while my parents cooled off and I could visit.

Zane on the other hand said he would escape to mako for a bit and check his phone, maybe stay over night if his dad was especially angry.

When the taxi arrived it was 13:00pm and we knew that we had a 3 hour journey ahead. I would get back to my boat shed which I missed so much at about 16:00pm. I could unpack, call my mum, go out for a swim and be back at about 20:00pm. I decided that was my plans for today.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please review, follow and favourite it because it would mean the world to me.**

**Next Chapter: Bella and Jade at The Gold Coast Art and Design School...**


	2. Kicked out - Part 2

**Out at sea**

**New story set 2 years after graduation when all our wonderful H2O just add water characters are at there first year of collage after a gap year. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review on what you think. I'm not sure when I will update next but hopefully once a month.**

**Its written by me, myself and I, H2Ozikkiaddict**

* * *

Music was pounding in my ears, people dancing all around me and Jade, my collage friend was drunk dancing with a boy from the local area. People I didn't even know offered me drinks and started to dance around me, I wasn't interested or as crazy as Jade was. Why did I let her take me here?  
I don't know what made me even consider coming to this party! The house was huge and someone's parents let them have a party and people just kept coming in the house and not stopping. There must be at least 300 people here.  
I walked through the crowd trying to get to the exit when I heard my name being called, I assumed it was Jade and ignored it. I knew she was too drunk to care if I left.  
Then I felt someone tap on my shoulder, a brown hairs girl squished through the crowd of people and followed me out. I was so glad to see a familiar face.  
"Cleo! What are you doing here?" I shouted through the loud music and chatter.  
Her make up was running down her face, her clothes where crumpled and torn and her hair was messy, she turned to look away from me and walked away. I tried to follow but I got caught in the crowd and ended up getting dragged back into the party.  
By the time the night was over, I had lost my room mate and I realised my Design project was due tomorrow. I got home, with not enough time to sleep and got out my design work.  
I woke up the next morning with bags under my eyes. Nothing a little make up can't hide right? I thought wrong. Jade didn't come back last night and it was 8:00am now. I shuffled between all the design fabrics and needles and bits to get to my cell phone. I called her up and she answered groggily.  
"Where are you?" I ask worried  
"I...I don't know but think I recognise the shops, was I that drunk last night?" She asked me  
"I had to tell you but yes! You have to get back, you have half an hour before breakfast!" I shouted at her, I could sense her taking away the phone from her ear. My shouting probably didn't do a lot for her shaking headache.  
After breakfast I had managed to finish my design project and was on my way to class.

I stood up to take my finished piece to Mrs Love who smiled and took the soft material from my grip. This was one of my final graded gowns that I had spent many sleepless nights on and months to perfect. I had bought the best material I could find within my price range at the local material shop down the road from my art collage.  
The teacher looked at my dress in detail, assessing every stitch and every hand made flower and sequin. It's pink silky material slips through her fingers as she smoothed it out. She felt it for it's durability. I already knew it could probably rip at the first, even close to sharp edge it touched. My teacher smiled at me and said it was a very good piece of work however I need to work on getting a stronger material next time. I smiled back trying to hold back the anger inside of me. I clenched my fist under the desk and she handed it back to me.  
She started to walk away when she turned swiftly back to me. "You could add a few more...flowers too" she said and this time I could hardly hold back. I glared at her and my hand slipped off my knee. Suddenly her shoe's where gelatine, stuck to the floor. I let out a small giggle and the teacher glared at me.  
"Bella Hartley, is this some kind of joke?" She shouted  
"Uh...yes, I mean no, I mean sorry" I said scratching my head trying to hide the fact that I had done it with no method at all.  
"Go to the principle now! And you can forget your work, it's a piece of junk. Your grade for this year is going to be an F on your report.  
I gasped as she grabbed my work and tore it into two. I felt the tears run as the whole class laughed at me. I decided for once in my life I had to do something about it.  
I punched her, I punched my teacher. I know, it sounds terrible and so not in my nature but I did and I regret it now.  
She fell to the floor and the class fell silent. I covered my mouth and ran out of the classroom crying. I didn't stop until I reached the gate of the collage and that's where I had two options. Number one to stay and be humiliated as well as starting all over again and probably getting expelled anyway. Or run now and let them send a letter out to my parents that I did this Later.  
I decided to run, at least I would be safe for now. I could go back to the Gold Coast, spend a few nights at Mako Island, find someone to stay with. Stay with my grandma. I would figure something out, I had to.  
I was only a few miles from the Gold Coast and I could catch a train to the centre to my grandma's house. I took out my purse and payed for the next train to the Gold Coast.  
As I arrived at the station and got off I felt so guilty about it all, I felt like such a naughty girl, and now I had wasted all my chances of ever getting a fashion job. By the looks of it I wasn't much good at it anyway.  
I sighed and decided I didn't want to go to my grandma straight away, there was only one place I needed to go right now and that was Mako Island.  
I swam slowly, observing the fish and remembering the route I used to swim 2 years ago with my best friends, Cleo and Rikki.

I felt like breaking down and crying because it missed them so much and I had missed the ocean so much. To be honest I don't know how I didn't get found out at collage.  
Once I raised my head above the surface I was half expecting everyone to be there to ask me what's wrong. To have my ex boyfriend Will to comfort me and Cleo to wrap her arms tightly around me but it didn't happen.

I knew how stupid I was and how my parent would react but I thought that escaping here would at least give me a slight peace of mind. All I want now is to for my friends to be here, this lead me to think about Cleo yet again.  
I sat in silence for a while before texting my mum:  
Hi mum, I'm really sorry but I got kicked out of collage because the teacher tore up my work and I got really annoyed and I kind of hurt her.  
From Bella x  
I got a reply almost instantly:  
Isabella Hartley! - that was never a good start - how dare you! Are you mad? Now what are you supposed to do without a job or a home near by and a load of wasted money!  
I stared at the message in shock, I realised my parent lived far away from here but I thought maybe they would organise a hotel or offer to pick me up, instead they now leave me homeless.

I got up and dusted myself off, I remembered seeing Cleo last night and thought about why she was there, didn't she go to marine biology collage with Lewis? I must have been wrong...maybe it was someone else. But im sure she called my name, I'm sure she did.

I didn't spend much time thinking about it before I had moved on and assumed she way either in a rush or it was my imagination making me see things. I was probably tired, stressed, that's it.

It was now 5:20pm and I unpacked my bag for the night, I looked around and found something strange that made me smile. A piece of yellow plastic was wedged between two rocks on the outer edges of the cave. I remembered the night Will came in here and his Torch was sucked up by this place. This was clearly a piece he didn't find again.

Then I remembered his sister - did she go to collage, was she still here? I thought about it and in my thoughts I remembered that Sophie was the main cause of my agrivation and because of her the moon pool no longer functioned. Or did it? Maybe it knew we were leaving? Maybe it knew that I would be back...Maybe it wanted to be reborn and regenerated.

I decided I would go to the beach and enjoy the warmth and reflect on the two days - let's just say it was far from boring. First I attended a party where I thought I saw Cleo, my best friends woke up drunk and lost on the street and I punched a teacher, escaped the school and am now homeless. Well done Bella, you certainly have got your life under control.

I decided the first thing to do was use what little money I had to buy dinner, that was a start. I went to a cheep fast food place and had a meal which satisfied my hungry stomach. My next task was to sleep, then I could look around for a Job tomorow, go to the dry cleaners to get my clothes washed and eat. Maybe I might have time to see Mr Satori and explain my problem. I just didn't like the idea of living with my best friends family. I can't steal a family, it wouldn't work besides maybe my mum has cooled down a little and accepted the fact that I may be able to go back home.

For now I was fed up with being fed up. I didn't want to travel home, I had just got to the only place that felt like it had a meaning to me - Mako. I had escaped my work nightmare of a school and I wanted to prove that I could handle responsibility. The only thing is, i don't think I can do it myself. I have never looked after myself alone, never lived alone, never put food on the table and made a home. I guess I would have to adjust in the mean time before I think of another idea.

After walking around the town for a while until it started to get darker, I swam back to Mako, made my make - do bed and snuggled in watching the stars above. It reminded me of when I was 9 in Irland and I liked it. I just craved the comfort of my friends and family but at least I had one thing back to normal, my home.

I drifted to sleep, dreaming of wonderful things such as friends returning, reuniting with my family, getting a job and a flat and then being a successful designer. I wish! I didn't get cold as I had 2 douvets on me and a couple of pillows too. This was enough, living the simple life.

I awoke the next day determined to do what i set out to do. First though, was breakfast...

* * *

**Please leave a review as it inspires me to write more and more, also if you haven't already, please check out my other story Twisted Tales.**

**Next Chapter: Cleo and Lewis...marine biology college...**


	3. Lost in the past

**Out at sea**

**New story set 2 years after graduation when all our wonderful H2O just add water characters are at there first year of collage after a gap year. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review on what you think. I'm not sure when I will update next but hopefully once a month.**

**Its written by me, myself and I, H2Ozikkiaddict**

* * *

Zane's Pov  
The taxi drove up by he beach and Will and I both got out with our heavy luggage and started to walk onto the beach. The Taxi drove away and we sat on the warm sand and looked out to sea. The sky was pure blue and the air was warm but had a slight breeze, unfamiliar faces walked around the beach of new secondary school students.  
In the distance you could see the outline of Mako Island and not far from where we were sitting, a few shops down was Rikki's Cafe. It was still open but it was now called sweet and juicy.  
My dad sold it when I went to collage and for the first time in 3 years I wanted the old memories back. So I decided to take a walk inside, Will followed me and it looked different in a weird way. The colours, the layout, the seats where all different. A decent band was playing in the background and the atmosphere hadn't changed. A few faces I recognised but only acquaintances sat in the chairs around me.  
A blond haired girl stood faced backwards stood by the blender making smoothies and another girl with straight blond hair stood next to her. They were about the same hight and the same age as me and Will.  
"Rikki?" I asked and both girls swung around, Rikki in horror and the other girl in a thoughtful kind of way. Emma Gilbert, an old friend of mine looked puzzled at my appearance and then spoke.  
"Your...still here?" She asked me directly and Rikki nudged her in the side discreetly as if to say let's not make too much conversation.  
I glanced over at Will who was just standing next to me wondering who the girl I was speaking to was.  
"This is Emma" I say ignoring Emma's question and introducing Will.  
"Nice to meet you, my name is Will" Will said  
"Hi" Emma said before turning to get on with here work. Another boy came in with blond hair, he was average hight and he walked straight over to the counter. He looked around for minute before talking.  
"Emma, are you ready to go now?" The boy said  
"Yes, just a minute!" Emma called from the back. What confused me was that this was neither Ash nor Byron standing here, it was a complete stranger.  
"Sorry, let me introduce you, this is Rikki my best friend, this is Zane and this is...w" Emma stopped  
"Will" Will continued for her.  
"Yeah, that's will, and guys this is James" Emma said and we all greeted him with warm smiles, he nodded his head and Emma and him both left quietly.  
"Long time no see" I started to say to Rikki  
"I was hoping to keep it that way, or at least for another year or so" Rikki replied not turning from her work. I ignored it a smirked, same old Rikki Chadwick.  
"So you run this place now" I stated  
"What do you want Zane because I'm pretty sure your not going to find it here, and you should probably stop wasting your time and go back to whatever smart collage your dad got you into." She said and turned now furious. I took a step back to let her through and she walked into the office, slamming the door in my face. The next time she opened the door she looked at me giving me, rolling her eyes. She then proceeded to throw something into the bin and serve a customer.  
"Pretty good going considering I haven't seen her in a year don't you think. Was it the warn welcome or the thoughtful comments that you think where best?" I said sarcastically to will. He rolled his eyes.  
"Don't bother her Zane, she has moved on and so should you" he said  
"Oh God, you sound like your sister!" I said laughing and walking out with him. He just looked seriously at me.  
"What?" I finally asked  
"I just think your not treating this situation very well, some day this will all bottle up and explode into reality. Your not a careless young teenager anymore Zane" he said  
"Hey hey I'm just making the most of it, we are 19 and I'm just messing, worry about everything later ok?" I replied.  
He nodded and sighed, he didn't have much choice other than to follow me around.  
"Where to now then?" He asked unenthusiastically.  
"Mako? Set up sleep stuff?" I asked  
"Sure, I'll follow your lead" he said

As we finally found our way into the cave after almost getting lost on several occasions we heard crying. It echo'd the walls.

"I know that cry" Will said brightening up

"you do?" I asked a bit weirded out by his sudden statement and joy which he had hidden all afternoon.

"It's Bella" he said and I looked at him doubtfully.

"Will, your tired, it's not..." I stopped, Will had already gone down the hole in the ground below me. Right, well I guess I'm the one following him now.

I slid down the slide in entrance and every memory came flooding back, I placed my hand on the cold stone and walked up the stairs to find Will and surprisingly Bella too. They stood awkwardly next to each other. It had been really odd since they broke up a year ago and neither one of them had spoken even one to each other.

I casually strolled over and asked Bella what was wrong, she smiled and covered her mouth.

"your both...here?" she said shocked

"uh, as far as I'm aware I'm here" I say and she laughs a little which covers the sadness a little bit more.

"Am I missing something here. Are you ok Bella? Why are you not at collage?" Will asked

"I was going to ask you the same but as you asked first, I got kicked out and now my parents refuse to pick me up" she started to have tears fall from her face. Will wraps his arms around her but she kind of pushed him away.

"What was that?" She asked suddenly

"uh... I forgot.. Sorry" Will said, I decided to cover it for him as he had covered me so many times.

"he was just being friendly. Can't a guy be nice?" I said half smiling and fake laughing Too.

"your right, sorry Will. So why are you guys here?" Bella asked us.

Will looked at me as if to say, please explain the reason YOU got us kicked out you moron.

"well I kind of vandalised the school and Will tried to save my back, so we both got expelled..." I said looking down.

"oh right" she said trying to continue the conversation.

"so...you seen Rikki and Emma yet?" I ask

"RIKKI's here?" she liet up! Then paused looking confused "who's Emma?" She asked and I realised she had no idea.

"oh, she is a mermaid too, Rikki is best to explain things." I said and realised what I may have just caused. What is Emma and Bella didn't know about eachother, what if they got jealous of each other?

I started to Walk away and Will followed and so did Bella. Will and Bella went to the Boat shed as Will offered it as a place for Bella to stay. He said just as friends but I will see how long that lasts. I bet £5 it will last a week.

I went back to my house to see what my dad had to say and get the shouting over and done with, I would block him out, I would do something but I still had the butterfly's in my stomach. The ones I used to get before I had Rikki to teach me how to say No. The ones that told you that you were completely and utterly going to regret what you did for the rest of your life.

I opened the front door - it was unlocked and that was a bad sign - I heard footsteps and I braced myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it wasn't my dad's, it was a female. More specifically it was Miriam! I opened my eyes wide and she looked at me now more frown up and somehow more girly. I didn't even know it was possible.

My dad then walked in with an agitated expression on his face.

"miriam, please give me a minute to talk to Zane" he said and Miriam tottered off in her heels. My dad turned to me icily and gave me a look that could kill. I could sense him building up the anger Inside him until it was like a volcano of molten anger.

"YOU ARE MY SON ZANE! HOW DARE YOU DISAPPOINT ME LIKE THIS AGAIN! YOU... YOUR THE WORST SON I COULD EVER HAVE AND I WISH I NEVER EVEN HAD YOU IN MY LIFE!" He shouted at me. He then proceeded to slap me and I turned away and touched my face as it stung. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I felt dizzy but I stayed still. I stood my ground.

I ran upstairs and locked myself away so I could rest and recover, I locked my door and Ignored the rest of the calling and my dad wanting to be even more aggressive.

"Welcome home Zane, this is your life" I whispered to myself Before falling into a deep and long awaited sleep.

* * *

**Please leave a review as it inspires me to write more and more, also if you haven't already, please check out my other story Twisted Tales.**

**Next Chapter: Cleo and Lewis...marine biology college...(I'll keep to my word this time)**


End file.
